Tender Moments
by Rat with a Coca Cola
Summary: For now this is just a one shot, Percy and Thalia enjoy their time together but things get a little tense when her brother finds out.


Author's note: This just a short little one-shot, I couldn't help myself once again. ChrisBMWW155326 once again had a really fun idea for this, and is the reason this got written. I'm sure the idea has been written before, but I think I have a decent spin on it. I don't think there will be much more to this, I can make this one a much more fluffy bunch of one shots if more people want it. I know I have one Percy/Thalia story going on, but the pairing is fun for me. Anyways, thank you guys so much! Have a good day!

* * *

 **-Perseus-**

Thank the gods that the two largest wars of my lifetime are finally over, there was an atmosphere of peace enveloping around me. Well, and the dark haired beauty wrapped in my arms. Sitting far far away from Camp Half-blood in the forests surrounding it, it'd been so long since we'd had the opportunity to hold one another.

For a while we hadn't even been able to talk to one another, but finally everything was at peace. How she was able to hide everything from the Goddess of the Moon amazed me, damn near I almost slipped a few times. Especially when talking to her brother Jason after regaining all my memories. It was almost kind of scary, but no matter Thalia and I have both managed to keep us a secret. The daughter of Zeus shifted in my arms, moving so she was straddling my waist and looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Generally, Thalia was much more intense and didn't allow these tender moments, but occasionally we would fall into a comfortable silence and just enjoy the time we were able to spend together. Watching as she brought her face closer to mine, her warm breath flowing around my face as our faces came together. Lips locking and arms searching for comfort, we held each other closer. Her slender hands found their way to my unruly hair, and my own held onto her hips.

How she managed to stay perfect in body proportions was out of this world. Then again no matter what she looked like she'd be perfect to me. Our eyes shut softly as we continued our making out session. Our tongues coming together in a clash of power, finally I relented and let her explore. After she'd had her fill she broke contact and gently bit my bottom lip. Yet I wasn't as done as she was and stole her lips once more and she fell back into it.

We would've continued, and probably gone a little bit farther than just kisses, but when a shout of rage was heard next to us; Well, we were forced to end it. My eyes finally leaving Thalia's face, and fell onto her brother's. The daughter of Zeus slid off of me and sat close but on a fallen log. Jason's face turned red as he looked at me, all I could do was smile sheepishly and hold my hands up defensively. "Percy, what the hell, man!?"

"Well you see, Jason. When a man loves-" Thalia quickly put her hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "Jason, don't be mad at Percy... We've actually been doing this for, well," She glanced at me and tried to remember how long it's been. I pulled her hand away from my face, "Four years, Thals." Sweet baby Zeus she had a rough memory.

That didn't seem to make Jason any happier, and he quickly rushed me. Gripping my shirt tightly in his hands and damn near snarling at me. "What about all the girls you talk to on a regular basis? You're just leading them on?" All I could do was shrug lightly, "I never tell them that I want them. I don't anyways, hey man, it's hard being perfect." Grinning toothily at the son of Jupiter, he shook me around.

"That's not cool man. Like really not cool. You jumped into Tartarus for Annabeth though?" I nodded while looking at him like he was crazy. "Yeah man, I'd jump into Tartarus for anyone. You, Piper any of the seven really. Probably most of Camp Jupiter and Half-blood. Just because I do heroics doesn't mean I love someone. Annabeth and I have been in an on and off relationship for a while but after the first Titan war I didn't get anything from her." Again, I just shrugged it off. Thalia knew, and although she wasn't happy to still hear about it, she didn't make any notion to say anything.

"Regardless, man. Your sister is old enough to make decisions for herself. I really don't think she likes the fact that you think you can run me off. 'Cause that shit ain't happening. Thalia and I, we just work." Jason roughly tossed me back and looked at his sister. "Dude, you're being real weird about this. More so than I expected. What's wrong with Percy?"

Nudging her leg slightly getting her to look at me and seeing my grin, she shook her head vehemently. "Maybe he's got a thing for sisters." Thalia groaned, and Jason roared in rage. "Why'd you have to go there, Percy?" A heavy sigh came from Thalia and her brother grabbed my shirt and threw me. I couldn't tell if he was really that strong, or he was using his wind gifts to help me fly. But slamming back first into a tree is not a good feeling.

Somehow managing to suck in a breath, I looked up at the blue eyes of Jason. "Sorry, man. Couldn't help myself." Once again his fists wrapped around my shirt, "Alright you're seriously gonna ruin this shirt. It's my favorite one." Giving him a hard punch in the chest and knocking him back a few steps. "Anyways, just let this go. I'm not after anyone else, and I certainly don't plan on hurting Thalia. Look at her, she's so cute. How could anyone." Said daughter of Zeus just shook her head at my antics.

Jason glared daggers at me knowing at this point I was really just messing with him. "You're ridiculous, Percy. Does anyone know?" Both Thalia and I shook our heads, "Nope. Considering for a while she was still a hunter of Artemis. She only just left a few months ago since you know, we straight up murdered a primordial. Speaking of which, seriously, good job with the assist." Though he was still angry with me, we had a quick fist bump before he returned to his frustrated state.

"So why don't you come out with it then?" Glancing over at Thalia she just gave me a shrug, "It was kind of fun keeping it a secret. Meeting at night, acting like it was a big deal. I mean it technically is, thinking ahead in the future, if we have kids they'd be powerhouses. Could you imagine that shit man? They'd make us look weak. Would that technically make them gods? Cause half and half? Anyways, the gods probably wouldn't like it. So, it still is probably a good idea we keep it as low profile as we can." My explanation to my fellow demigod finally ending with me taking a large breath.

"I-I guess that makes sense. Just don't mess with her feelings, man. I'll kill you." A teasing grin found it's way to my face. "Do you think she'd be mad if I hooked up with her brother?" Gently rubbing a single finger up his arm. He slapped my hand away quickly, red faced once again. Thalia burst in laughter at the response I'd gotten. "I can't tell if you're serious or not." Jason finally said, completely aggravated with the situation.

"C'mon, it'd be a totally rad three-some." The son of Jupiter growled in anger, narrowing his eyes at me, but I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. "Alright, Jason. I'll stop messing with you. I just can't help myself. You're so easy to work up right now." Jason held his face in his hands, frustrated beyond belief with the situation. That was easy to see. "No but seriously, go on, get outta here. Thalia and my time is running out before we have to go back to hiding us."

Jason looked over at Thalia, "Would anything bad happen if people knew?" His tone soft, his blue eyes looking into his sister's. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Probably not. Between me and Percy though, we could probably take whoever wanted to fuck around." Talking honestly, she grinned a bit. It was true, without sounding like I was bragging, the both of us were powerhouses. Jason would probably join our side, because he doesn't want to lose his sister regardless. So, it was safe to assume that nothing bad could happen.

"Cool, I'm going to tell Aphrodite's cabin then." A smirk formed over his now smug looking face. I shrugged at him, "Alrighty. While you're doing that, we'll still be here probably. Maybe we'll move our action to a cabin then. Dirt and leaves in places we don't want them, you know." Jason growled at me again, "Come on man. You made it too easy. Shoo, get outta here." The son of Jupiter stormed off into the forest from which he came.

"Man, Percy. You're an asshole." Thalia spoke honestly, sauntering closer towards me her hips moving seductively all the while. When she finally got close to me, her finger rested upon my lips, flipping it slightly before wrapping her arms around me. "But you're already thinking about kids, huh? I think we could work something out." Her voice sultry, reverberating slightly in my chest as she whispered in my ear. Shuddering at her warm breath moving around my neck.

"Just kidding, Percy. I'm never having kids." Perfectly fine with me, "Well, that's fine. We can still do it though." The daughter of Zeus chuckled softly, her lips touching the skin of my neck and I could feel the grin. "Obviously, you think I'd miss out on this big 'ol thing." Her rhetorical question made a stirring in my gut, or maybe that was the gentle rubbing she was doing on my pelvic area, just above the groin. "You're such a tease, Thals." Her hand moved upwards and rested on my cheek, moving her mouth over to my own. "And you're also controlling my every move, 'cause you've just got me whipped so hard."

A grin formed over her lips again, showing her beautiful teeth before she leaned in and gave me a small, chaste kiss. "What can I say? It's hard being this perfect." She had repeated what I said to Jason, and all I could do was grin at the smaller demigoddess wrapped around me. "Come on, let's go see if he actually did it."

"You sure you don't want to stay here and kiss some more?" Her blue eyes flicked up and she stared at me for a moment, she licked her lips briefly before looking away. "Fuck it, let's go and make out in your cabin." Nodding my head with a small grin forming, "Sounds good to me." Her slender hand reaching down and grabbing my own, we started walking back towards the camp. We made sure to stay within the borders of Camp Half-blood considering the large amount of monsters that generally stayed near it.

Even if we were two extreme badasses, there was no reason to waste precious energy on killed a few hellhounds. When we could instead be wasting that energy on making out. Honestly, we were both still virgins, and maybe the thought of doing anything like that kind of scared us. It was kind of a large jump from what we'd always been. More of a shoulder to lean on, and vent frustrations. I know that she felt like if we did the dirty deed, then we'd be completely something different. No longer just close friends, and flings. It would be more permanent. I don't think she was ready for that just yet.

Of course we had our teasing moments, both of us did it constantly. But nothing ever came to fruition. Maybe with the fact that we were finally deciding to show what we were to the camp, we'd make the leap to more than just incredibly close friends. Honestly, I couldn't complain. She'd stolen my heart long ago, and I'd wait centuries if I had to. It was wonderful to me just being able to be this close to her, so there were no complaints from me.

We quickly made our way back to camp, our hands still interlocked with one anothers. Feeling the stares but uncaring about how they judged us. Were they judging us harshly because they were jealous? Or was it because we were technically cousins? Which, was a problem for literally all cousins, or uncles or whatever. It didn't really bother me all that much, I'd come to terms with how fucked our family tree is.

As we walked passed the Aphrodite cabin we thought we'd see Jason, but either he'd already finished talking to them, or he hadn't actually. We glanced at each other for a moment but continued walking, stepping into my cabin after a few more minutes of walking. We were both surprised to see Jason sitting on my bed staring at the pictures of everyone from the Titan war. I wasn't really bothered by it, everything was still in order.

"I was honestly coming to mess something up, but I respect you too much, Percy. Then I saw all these photos and I got lost in memories. How many do you have?" Smiling weakly at Jason, I looked at my wall that was covered in every lost demigod from both wars. "78 are on the wall, I have more in my closet. Those are the ones that fell to the Titan's influence. I haven't gotten around to hanging them yet though. I'm still trying to get over their betrayal." Jason sighed softly, setting one of the photos back onto my nightstand. A photo of my half-brother Tyson, lost in the final bout with Gaia. She obviously thought that seeing my family would stop me from fighting. She was wrong, it just made me fight that much harder.

Thalia and my hands slipped apart from each other, and I walked over to Jason, putting a hand on his shoulder. He'd lost too, poor Piper took a blow for him in the final moments of the fight. He'd been too busy dealing with the Giants, and a Cyclops had came from behind. That last fight was easily the hardest of our lives. "I have a picture of her, if you want it. I'm still getting some back from a large photo company."

Jason nodded his head eagerly, "Once you get it. Please, let me have it." I smiled softly down at Jason, "You got it. They should be here within the week." He stood up, grabbing me in a tight hug briefly before stepping away. Walking over to Thalia he hugged her tightly as well, "Love you, Sis." Before he walked on out of my cabin, "Well. That's real mood killer, huh." Giving Thalia a soft smile, she sat on my bed and I followed. We just held each other tenderly, "So we have to make this official don't we?" Her voice more timid to the one that she usually used.

"Yeah, we probably do. Are you cool with being my girlfriend?" She glanced up at me, those engrossing blue eyes sending jolts through me whenever I looked into them. "I think that's alright with me." Our foreheads touched, our breaths mixing softly in the closeness we shared. Lips gently touching in soft kisses before we broke away. "That's good, 'cause I think I love you." A smile slowly formed on Thalia's face at my words, "I think the feelings pretty mutual." This time it was my turn to smile, my insides churning with a wanting desire but I pushed them back.

"But, I don't think we should do anything in here. All these faces, they kind of depress me." Chuckling softly, I nodded. "Yeah, but we need to honor their sacrifices. I don't want them to be lost to time. They're heroes, more than us, more than anyone. They gave their lives to a cause, and that makes them better." Thalia smiled warmly at me, "This is the Percy that churns my insides. Be like this more often, Kelp-head." I kissed her tenderly, "But he's a real softy. I think I like being more confident."

"Don't worry, Percy. You're still perfect." Chills ran down my spine at her words, "You are too, Thalia. You are too."


End file.
